Single Frequency Networks (SFN)
An SFN network requires delivery of temporally aligned digital transports to adjacent transmitters. The SFN modulation permits locally adjacent signals to reinforce one another but at the cost of rigorous control and timing. Global Position Satellite (GPS) information is employed at stream source and destination transmitter sites to precisely synchronize data carriage. Data packets defining mega frames are inserted at source for this purpose.
Bit streams must be delivered identically to each site with comparable timing. Dropped packets or substituted packets could result in destructive interference between transmitters. If expected packet counts do not match framing constraints within the mega frames, then the modulators will attempt to resynchronize. During this time, the affected modulator drops its broadcast, leaving adjacent transmitters in operation. While regional signal strength is reduced, the signal is not corrupted.
A SFN also provides for a reference system delay through the delivery path. In theory, this allows DVB-T modulators to coordinate transport broadcast relative to the GPS reference. It should be sufficient for modulators to receive the data stream within the system delay and then buffer it for play out according to framing dictates. In practice, however, some modulators are sensitive to packet jitter and may misinterpret jitter as a timing violation and, again, initiate a resynchronization process.
In summary, the streams must be delivered without addition or deletion, they must observe system timing, and they must not present excessive packet jitter.
Fibre Delivery
Fibre delivery, as with Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) in a dedicated system, offers high reliability and low error rate without introducing significant timing artifacts. If the source transport is generated according to the SFN standard, then receiving modulators should have no difficulty. Of course, fibre must be installed and local terrain must permit installation.
Satellite Delivery
A satellite solution could offer lower cost of installation than fibre, shorter time to deployment, greater security of the transmission path and access to difficult geographical regions.
Unfortunately, satellite reception may be impaired by locally originating sources of RF noise (e.g. electric motors), by regional sources (weather), or widespread conditions (weather, sun outage events). Error correction as provided by DVB compliant systems is effective but not perfect. Wireless systems as they exist now cannot be free of transmission errors. Additionally, satellite positional drift introduces additional packet jitter. The net result of such issues variously could be interference in local regions, reduced transmitter contributions as modulators reset, or widespread outages.
Therefore, an acceptable broadcast solution requires additional resilience to data loss and a means to limit packet jitter, especially when combining multiple transport streams.